zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Ashei
}} is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. She is skilled in the art of swordplay and is a member of the Resistance. While Ashei is a woman, she is stronger than most men, having roughly the same body type as Link: slender and strong. Biography Ashei is the daughter of a former Knight of Hyrule, but was raised outside of Hyrule, due to her father having trouble with one of his superiors. She is a formidable warrior who was taught the ways of the sword and war at an early age by her father. It seems she has some knowledge on history, as she compares Link's clothes to the "legendary hero" when she first met him. She also has a low opinion on soldiers of Hyrule, at one point even stating that she thought Hyrule was "empty of men of valor" and explaining to Link that the reason why she was rude to him was that she thought he was like "one of those sorry excuses for Hyrule soldiers". She does apologize and admit her mistake to Link however, showing her good side. During the Twilight invasion, while helping the Resistance, she spends most of her time studying the Yeti tribe of Snowpeak. To protect herself from the cold weather of the region, she wears a Yeti pelt outside her armor. Link meets up with her at Snowpeak, where she gives him a sketch of Yeto that she drew, which Link uses to ask the Zoras of Zora's Domain about the the Yeti and the Reekfish he is holding in the sketch. When Link is attacked by Lizalfos and Bulblins at Hyrule Castle, Ashei is seen with the Resistance defending Link, shooting down Bulblin archers with a bow. During the ending credits, she is seen together with Auru and Shad exploring the ruins of the Temple of Time. Non-Canon Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Ashei appears as a collectable Trophy. Theories Connection to Gonzo It is possible that Ashei has some connection with Gonzo, one of Tetra's pirates from ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, as both of them are very gruff and masculine and tend to append the word "yeah?" to the end of their sentences. Ashei's father is claimed to have been a Knight of Hyrule; in The Wind Waker, there is a portrait hanging in the sunken Hyrule Castle depicting Princess Zelda surrounded by knights bearing resemblance to Tetra's pirates, one of which bears a resemblance to Gonzo. Because Twilight Princess and The Wind Waker take place at the same time but in different timelines, it may be that this knight is actually both Ashei's and Gonzo's father (or some sort of common ancestor), having fathered them both in different timelines. This is questionable however, as Gonzo is a Hylian unlike Ashei who is a Human. It is more likely that she is a reference to him rather than being directly related. Snowpeak Ruins It is believed by some that Ashei once lived in the Snowpeak Ruins, a dilapidated mansion located atop Snowpeak. This is supported by many facts: firstly, she claimed to have been raised by her father 'in the mountains'. As there are only a small number of mountains in Hyrule, it is possible she could be referring to Snowpeak. The mansion is filled with numerous types of weapons and resembles a military fort, possibly pertaining to Ashei's warrior upbringing; it also has numerous portraits of unnamed figures, any of whom could possibly be her father. Ashei is also shown wearing a Yeti's pelt at one point in the game, with the only location housing such creatures being the mountains of Peak Province. However, when investigating the sights of a supposed monster at Snowpeak, Ashei never mentions having once lived there to Link and does not seem to suspect that her former home is involved in the events taking place on the mountain. In addition, she advises that Link put off attempting to climb the mountain until he finds a safe way to do so, implying that she herself is unfamiliar with the region. Gallery File:Twilight Princess Ashei Ashei's Sword (Render).png|Render of Ashei's Sword File:Twilight Princess Ashei Ashei's Bow (Render).png|Render of Ashei's Bow File:Twilight Princess Ashei Ashei's Quiver (Render).png|Render of Ashei's Quiver File:Twilight Princess Ashei Ashei's Yeti Mask (Render).png|Render of Ashei's Yeti Mask References es:Salma Category:Humans Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters